Humpty Dumpty
Humpty Dumpty, whom real name was Gregoire Borde, was a minor character and the antagonist of the Dark Parables spin-off bonus game, Cursery: Humpty Dumpty. After eating the Gluttonous Fruit given to him by Mother Goose, his appetite for food grew into a twisted desire for human flesh. Humpty Dumpty is based on the English nursery rhyme Humpty Dumpty. Appearance and Personality Before he ate the Gluttonous Fruit, Gregoire Borde was a normal man, with black hair and a mustache and possibly well fit. He always dressed to the nines, loving to show off his wealth and status. After he ate the Fruit, he became a creepy and grotesque monster with an enormous mouth and numerous sharp teeth. Due to the cracks that formed easily in his skin, he was forced to wrap himself in bandages. Even before the Gluttonous Fruit, Gregoire Borde was a glutton who did nothing but eat ever more elaborate and exotic foods. Once the Fruit turned him into a monster, his gluttonous ways took him over completely. Whatever love he felt for his family dissolved away and he swallowed both of them whole, becoming a true monster to his very core. History Gregoire Borde's life before the events of Cursery: Humpty Dumpty is largely unknown except that he was a man of status and had a wife and young son. After coming into a large fortune, Gregoire brought the abandoned Chateau de Morellus which he intended to renovate for his family. One of the first rooms completed was the dining room which allowed Gregoire to indulge his love of extravagant meals (one menu included the frankly revolting dishes of Raw Lamb's Liver, Duck's Blood Jelly and Ox-Eye Pie). But despite the many banquets and parties he threw, Gregoire couldn't seem to satisfy his glutton - until the arrival of a mysterious old woman. The old woman, whom name was Mother Goose, presented Gregoire with the rare Gluttonous Fruit that promised he could eat as much as he wanted without ever getting full - Gregoire ate the fruit and as promised he could now eat to his heart's content. But as time went on it became clear that Gregoire had been cursed by Mother Goose: his mouth stretched to an inhuman proportion, his skin became dried and flaky, forcing him to bandage himself from head to toe, and he developed a strange aversion to moonflowers and moonlight. Even worse, Gregoire became to crave the taste of human flesh. Madame Borde attempted to leave her husband and take their son with her but Gregoire, now a complete monster, devored his family. Abandoning the Chateau for a secret place under the hill, Gregoire began to abduct local villagers and swallow them whole so they could be slowly digested over time. Gregoire's rule of terror continued until the day he chose a boy named Prewitt as his next meal. Attached to the boy by the sound of his musical pocketwatch, Gregoire stalked Prewitt until he cornered him by a brick wall and swallowed him. Prewitt's mother Amely soon realized that her son was missing and went to look for him at Chateau de Morellus - instead, she found Gregoire in the kitchen gorging on rotten food. Gregoire fled but with some help from Marianne, Amely tracked him to an old windmill where he was sleeping. Powers and Abilities * Cannibalism: After becoming Humpty Dumpty, Gregoire can eat human, children and adults. * Unending Hunger: Gregoire can eat anything and everything he wants and he would never get full. Relationships * Madame Borde (wife/food victim, deceased) * Young Borde Child (son/food victim, deceased) * Prewitt (failed food victim) * Mother Goose (giver of the Gluttonous Fruit) Trivia * The name Gregoire is Greek for "vigilant". Quotes Quotes by Humpty Dumpty * "My only vexation is that I cannot eat more than I am able. Haute cuisine is worth any price!" * "Why does the moonlight pain me so! Even the moonlight flower makes me sick." Quotes about Humpty Dumpty * "My father loves to eat." - Young Borde Child * "His passion towards food has grown to an obsession. My husband has become a stranger to me." - Madam Borde * "The master has been cursed! His mouth widens beyond all proportion and he can swallow things whole. I fear he is no longer human." - Unnamed servant Galleries Character= Humpty Dumpty's first look.PNG|Humpty Dumpty spots Prewitt Humpty big mouth.PNG|Humpty Dumpty devours Prewitt Humpty Dumpty in the kitchen.PNG|Humpty Dumpty eating rotten food Humpty Dumpty sleep on the windmill.PNG|Humpty Dumpty napping Humpty Dumpty wakes.PNG|Humpty Dumpty sees fake victim Humpty Dumpty eats the doll.PNG|Humpy Dumpty eats fake victim Takes Prewitt from Humpty Dumpty.PNG Prewitts out from Humpty Dumpty.PNG Prewitts almost out of Humpty Dumpty.PNG Prewitt full out of Humpty Dumpty.PNG Humpty Dumpty's very angry.PNG|Humpty Dumpty is enraged at his lost meal The Crooked Cat attacks Humpty Dumpty.PNG|Humpty Dumpty attacked by Crooked Cat Humpty Dumpty fells down.PNG|Humpty Dumpty falls Humpty Dumpty dies.PNG|Humpty Dumpty dead |-|Depictions= Borde family portrait.jpg|Photograph of the Borde Family Little borde picture.jpg|Depiction of Borde by his son |-|Other Images= Humpty journal times.jpg Humpty's secret place.PNG Humpty's Journal.PNG Humpty's wife.PNG Big fish.PNG|A letter to Humpty Dumpty D09f6494-1a03-47b7-93fb-77484f56cb3c.jpg|From the Newsletter. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Alter Egos Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Cursery Category:Cursery:Humpty Dumpty